Letters to Ami
by 4kagome
Summary: AU Sesshoumaru & Kagome Kagome's letters to a long lost friend from high school.  The letters discuss the life she has lived for the last 15 years.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Dear Diary,

I cannot believe fate sometimes!

I found something I thought I lost for the remainder of this lifetime. My best friend, so close that she is a sister to me. Ami-chan.

When I was growing up here in Tokyo I had a best friend who moved away. To what seems the other side of the world... Las Vegas. We stayed in touch writing letters back and forth. But through out the years the letters became fewer and fewer. Mostly due to moving about a hundred times through college and a failed marriage. Ami and I lost contact for the last 15 years. That was until today.

My father called me on my way to work today and asked if I knew of a man by the name of John Yokoyama. I stated that I did not know of a John but about 25 years ago I knew a beautiful friend by the name of Ami Yokoyama. My dad then stated that I needed to call John about Ami.

At first I was nervous...thinking oh my gosh. Did something happen to her and someone seeked me out to give poor news. But I had to know what had happened to my long time sister. I called. He stated that through these years Ami has been looking for me. She missed my friendship as much as I had.

I had search for her for sometime also. But Japan's mass population made it impossible for me to locate her, for she had gotten married and changed her name such as myself.

I am so happy and so is she that we have once again found each other. Her father and mine did us a wonderful service to which I am most grateful for. We have a grand opportunity to renew our lost bond.

Today I got my first of many e-mails from Ami-chan!

Something lost and then once again found, will not be lost again.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I just wish I did! _

Inuyasha or the characters associated with the anime or manga are directly owned by Rumiko Takahashi. Thank you Mrs. Takahashi for creating such full characters!

Alternate universe;

The story Begins:

Ami,

I always wondered why you had to leave. Why did you leave your husband here? Do you think you will be visiting your kids soon? Or will they be moving out there with you? ...23 years! Has it been that long since we last seen each other? I cannot believe it!

Well after you left in 1984 a lot has happened. All my concentration ending up going to one boyfriend named Hojou Yoshida. Hojou & I dated thru high school and first 2 years in college. We broke up due to the fact that Hojou decided to sleep with my cousin Yumi. He and I however still talk from time to time. Usually about nothing serious. In fact he is on my friends list on my myspace account. I moved to California to attend college. Hojou also moved to Cal and the same school. Same dorm. He wanted to work things out. But he could not be honest with me about what transpired between Yumi and him. Thus breaking my trust and ending our relationship. He keeps telling me that nothing happened. Years later he wanted to meet for lunch. (Durning my marriage to Mr. Nakamura). He told me that the only thing that happened was oral sex. I thought to myself. Is that still not cheating? He was having oral sex with her and after 7 years of dating he still was only kissing me. He thought honestly that he was not cheating. Lame uh?! I feel sorry for his current wife. I know that he still sees Yumi. They even go on vacations together. Yumi was married to his twin brother for crying out loud!

Yumi did me a great service! I met someone else! His name was Inuyasha Matsumoto. He was from Kyoto. He was the love of my life; however his betrayal hurt more than Hojou's. Maybe because of the physical aspect of it was more significant. I wanted to marry him. I would love to see him even now. Our relationship was perfect to me. Evidently he did not seem to think so. After 2+ years he comes to me and stated that he wants to end our relationship that day. He would not give me any closure. No reason what so ever. I found out 1 week later that I was pregnant. I was devastated and overjoyed. I was not going to let him know and keep the baby. However, I did the right thing. I told Inuyasha. He decided that he still did not want to be with me or the child. He offered to pay for the abortion, take and pick me up. I did what he asked. I will regret that decision for the rest of my life.

During my recovery and depression, I found out why Inuyasha dumped me like a hot potato. He was cheating on me with a girl from his school. Her name was Kikyo. When he got betrayed by her he called me over to his house. Mind you I have not seen him since he dropped me of at my door step after the abortion. ( He did not even stay or come into my home to even see after my health, not even a phone call). Well he called me, stating that he found several of my objects and wanted to return them.

He asked if he could come over. I told him no. I had just started to date again. It had been 10 months. It was close to Christmas. I was just starting to come around and be happy again. I told him that I would stop by his place and pick up the objects later that evening because I had a date that afternoon. Which I did. With a man named Kouga. What I did not want Inuyasha to know was that I had moved. I had gotten a bigger place. I only kept my phone number the same. I got a place right across the street from where I now worked. After Inuyasha and during my healing time I changed my whole life. I changed friends, my job, and my apartment. I wanted to start new after he broke me. It worked! I was becoming independent, strong, working out looking better, less shy and quite. I wanted to grow.

So I went to see him. We talked for a little while. He tried to kiss me. I told him no. I have many men who would love to satisfy any need that I may have. I do not have that need. He told me his family missed me. Evidently his family did not like the girl that took my place by his side. His brother and parents liked me. I respected their customs and traditions.

Christmas came. Kouga would not be around during Christmas. He had arrangements from before he met me. I was fine. I could not drive home to Tokyo from Kyoto because of work. I was going to come home a week after so that I could be there for new years.

I received a phone call. Inuyasha called. He told me that his father wished to speak to me. His father and mother invited me over for the holiday. I told them that I would think about it. I did not want to go but I missed them also. I spoke to Inuyasha. He told me that he was not going to be there. I called his father and told them that I would love to join them.

It was a set up. Inuyasha's mother was obviously trying to get us back together. I could not trust the man that sat next to me ( Inuyasha). He asked me to end our child's life. Walked away from me without reason. Did not care for me in the time of need. No, I was not going back. Do not get me wrong. I was very in love still with him. There was not a thing I would not do to be with him. I am lucky my head won instead of my heart. There was not going to be a second chance. I survived the first time. I just know that I would not survive again. After this event, he never called again. I did not see him again either. His friend Myoga is on my myspace. He told me that Inuyasha lives in Osaka with his wife and son. I am glad that he is happy. That is all I wished for him.

Well I have to go back to work. Later, I will write more. You will just have to wait to see what happened with Kouga.

Kagome


End file.
